This invention relates to a device for inspecting bottles or the like, with a light source, an image recording element with a respective image analyzing device and a one-piece optical body made of a transparent material. Such a device is known from Unexamined European Patent No. 657,732. The device shown in various modifications in FIGS. 11 through 14 of this document has a ring-shaped optical body with an input and output surface for the optical beam paths. The internal and external ring surfaces of the body are mirrorized, so that an optical beam coming from the bottle is deflected in the direction of the image recording element by reflection after entering the optical body. The required coating of the body on the surfaces provided for reflection is not inexpensive. The optical body becomes useless if the coating is scratched during assembly or operation, and then it must be replaced. Another disadvantage of this inspection device is derived from the fact that the opposing reflective surfaces must be arranged at the same heights, thus requiring a relatively great distance between the imaging body and the side wall of the bottle mouth to be imaged. In addition, the side wall area of the mouth to be inspected can be detected only from an unfavorable angle, so the imaging quality is limited. Furthermore, all the light, even stray light, entering the optical imaging body is reflected. This device is also incapable of label inspection or the like, i.e., checking labels attached to the body of the bottle.